Unwanted Wing
by Sayahiei
Summary: Saya is Sephiroth's daughter, and Sephiroth condemns Saya to death for unknown reasons. Years later she gets out of being Hojo's testing subject to find out why Sephiroth left her to die years ago. Rating for Language, and really Gory Scenes.
1. Unwanted Wing 1

A/N: Hi, this is my very first story… I mean we've all had those. Please read this and tell me what I can do to improve it, if I have any mistakes tell me and I will fix it, or some suggestions would be really cool too! RR, and don't over do it with the flaming. Hope you enjoy.

**Summery:** Saya is Sephiroth's daughter, and Sephiroth condemns Saya to death for unknown reasons. Years later she gets out of being Hojo's testing subject to find out why Sephiroth left her to die years ago.

**Disclaimer**: The recognizable characters belong to Square, and the ones you don't even know where the hell they came from are mine! Besides… would I even tell you that if I owned FF-VII if I did? I don't think so!

**Reading Key:**

**Talking… "Don't pull the fire alarm!"**

**Thinking… 'It will not self-destruct'**

**Past or Reading… _You should never listen to that rumor!_**

**Radio… I like danger tape!**

**Different Scenes or Some Time Later… THERANDOMMASSAGES**

Unwanted Wing

"Father! Come back! Don't leave me with them again!" Saya ran after Sephiroth. "Please come back!"

"You should be dead. I never wanted you." Sephiroth glared at the child

"What! Why!" Saya shouted. "What did I do to you!"

"You were born, that's what you did to me!" He unsheathed his long sword. "Now just roll over and die like a good child!" He sliced Saya in the stomach. Saya coughed up blood as fell to her knees. Sephiroth then raised his sword over his head. Saya looked up to see the sword coming down over her face. She tried to move so that it wouldn't hit her, but she wasn't fast enough and Sephiroth sliced over her right eye, and she ripped her stomach even more, the bleeding going faster. Sephiroth satisfied that the job was done he put his sword back in its' sheath and turned to leave Saya to die.

Saya cried as she watched Sephiroth becoming ever more distant. Saya knew that she was not going to live and just closed her eyes. Then she felt someone walk over to her bloody body.

"I will help you if you want to live if you want to get revenge."

"Revenge? What for? He just disowned-" Saya began puking up blood.

She picked Saya up carefully. "You just saw, no, _felt_ your own father cut you down, and you still want to be around him? You still beg for him… for him to accept you? Well, that isn't going to happen anytime soon, especially if you're dead."

Saya looked at the women who had picked her up. Her sight had gone completely blurry and it was getting hard for her to breathe. She nodded for her to help her get better.

"My name is Shayla. Now rest." Saya passed out at the sound of her voice. Shayla looked at Saya carefully, studying her body, her silver hair covered in blood. She had muscles as a five-year-old, that was something Shayla could never believe, and a six-pack! She has a damn six pack at the age of five. But Shayla liked her eyes the most; they were dark red, almost like blood eyes.

**5 minutes later…**

"Come on Hojo, I can still save her if you would just let me! She could become even stronger then Sephiroth! I don't see anything wrong with that." Shayla argued.

Hojo looked at Shayla's eyes, pleading for Hojo to agree. He nodded his head, and Shayla smiled. "I will allow it under two conditions: 1.) Saya's memory is to be completely wiped so she remembers nothing. We start new. 2.) We use her as a test subject. The JENOVA cells in her body will prove useful."

"Wipe her memories! That goes against what I'm trying to do for her!" Shayla yelled.

"You better hurry up and agree or Saya might not make it…" Hojo smirked. Shayla growled at Hojo but then ran to the medical bay to stitch and clean Saya's cuts. Cure Materia only goes a little way.

Saya recovered in 3 days. She was given a day before they would wipe the memory of her past life.

"So, how are we going to beat my dad?" Shayla didn't answer right away, and Saya looked at her. "Hey Shayla? Earth to Shayla?"

'That settles it, I am not going to tell her that Hojo is going to erase her memory, I will help her get stronger, and help her prove to Sephiroth that she was worth being his daughter.' Shayla thought.

"HEY! EARTH TO THE PERSON SITTING IN THE CHAIR TO MY LEFT! ARE YOU THERE?" Saya shouted, 'Damn still no response, maybe I should leave a message.' Saya just stared at Shayla until she realized that Saya was staring at her.

"What's up Saya? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Well, you see, I was asking you a question, and you seemed so enthralled in your thoughts, I decided to stare at you."

"That's rude, Saya"

"No. Not answering a question is rude. I am just being rude back." Saya stated.

'Damn for a five year old, she is pretty sarcastic…' Shayla thought. 'Just goes to show you that she is defiantly Sephiroth's' daughter… Too bad he never liked her though.' Shayla looked at Saya. "Sorry what was your question again?"

Saya just stared at her. 'How can you not hear me?' Saya thought. "…How are you going to help me beat my dad?" Saya was completely serious about that.

Shayla thought. " Well…" Shayla was interrupted by a knock on the door. One minute Saya." Shayla got up and opened the door. (A/N: I bet we all can guess who is on the other side of the piece of wood.) Shayla's face went white as Hojo smiled.

"It is time to complete condition one." Hojo grinned evilly. While Sephiroth was around, he would never let Hojo test on Saya. Now that Sephiroth had condemned her to death, Hojo now took his chance at a younger specimen that carried the cells of JENOVA, and no one could ever stop him. "Let's bring her to the lab."

With that, he turned around and signaled for some SOLDIERS to bring her, with force or not. He was going to claim her as his specimen.

"Hojo! You said that she could have one more day!" Shayla shouted. He turned to Shayla.

"Saya's lucky to have gotten what she has now. Your helping with the process, now lets not waste anymore time!"

Saya paled at the sight of Hojo and the SOLDIERS. "Uh, Shayla? Why am I going to the lab? I mean, I didn't do anything…did I?" One of the SOLDIERS grabbed Saya out of her bed and tried to drag her. "HEY! LET ME GO!" Saya tried to put up a fight, but even though she felt fine, she could still rip her stomach open again. Saya looked at Shayla. "What are you guys going to do to me? Don't touch me! Bastard!" She was putting up a fight. The SOLDIERS each grabbed a leg or arm and pulled her out of her room. "Shayla! What are you doing? You lied to me! You promised to help me! I'll never trust you ShinRa scientists again!"

Shayla watched as they put the cuffs on her hands to keep her from punching them. 'Saya, I am so sorry.' She thought as Saya cursed at the likes of ShinRa. 'I promise I will help you get revenge on your father and ShinRa…I promise!'

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I TRUSTED YOU!" She cursed at Shayla. Then as the SOLDIERS were dragging Saya out, she tripped one of the men and fell out of their grasp. She got up and kicked two of the SOLDIERS in the stomach. They doubled over and fell to the ground. Then she broke another one's nose with a groundbreaking kick to the face. Saya tried to sprint out of the room, but was caught by a First Class SOLDIER. 'Shit! Shit! Shit!' The SOLDIER had Saya by the handcuffs behind her back.

Despite the fact that Saya was completely stuck, she continued to fight the First Class. She began screaming every curse word imaginable and making up a few of her own. Saya hated them all. Hojo for being Hojo and wanting to test on her; Shayla for betraying her after she trusted Shayla; and Sephiroth for condemning her. She hated them all.

She was then smashed into a metal table and fastened in so she couldn't fight back, let alone move. She looked around the room and looked at Shayla and Hojo. "I'm going to kill you all!"

"I find that hard to believe, because you're not going to remember what happened. (A/N: Imagine an evil laugh, I'm not good at that stuff…)" Hojo walked up to Saya, whose eyes were blood shot and resistance slowly fading. "Shayla, get the serum ready. Time for her to forget it all!" All Hojo would do was grin, because now he didn't need Sephiroth. He had the next best thing: his daughter.

Hojo was ignoring Saya's screams and curses, but Shayla was having a hard time as most of them were directed toward her. "I can't believe you! You were with him the whole time!"

Shayla held 8 syringes, all containing a clear liquid that would soon erase Saya's memory. Shayla didn't want this to happen, but nothing could be done about it.

She walked over to the table where Saya was chained down. She was covered in sweat and her silver hair was plastered to her face. Shayla move Saya's hair out of her face. "I'm sorry…" Shayla muttered.

"_You're sorry!_ I'm sorry I trusted you!" Saya shouted back at Shayla.

"Start the memory erasing process! Shayla, put each needle into a major artery in the body." Hojo ordered.

Shayla nodded and place each needle in Saya's skin. The girl's screams could be heard from the food court to the ShinRa executive meeting room. "Please stop it! Make it go away!" Saya shouted, but her pleas didn't affect anyone. They just continued the torment.

Saya suddenly passed out, her eyes glazed over and half-lidded. She lay on the table motionless. Unless you knew better, you'd say she was dead. Shayla just looked at the body belonging to the new test subject.

"Her name is still going to be 'Saya', right?" Shayla asked Hojo in a very distant voice.

"I don't see why this is effecting you so much. You've only known her for about 5 days. You get attached too easily, but I don't care what you call 'it' now." Hojo responded. "It is just a test specimen now. Treat it like one." Hojo looked at the status in the specimen's mind; it was all clear. Like nothing had ever been there before. Hojo smiled. "Bring it to its room. We will deal with it later."

Shayla unchained Saya and picked her up. She glared at Hojo for a moment before leaving. Shayla laid Saya down on her bed and muttered, "I'm sorry… I will figure out how to get you out of this mess. I promise!"

**10 Years Later**

Good morning to all of you in Midgar. It is 5:45 AM. Now on to the news. As of 11:45 PM last night, the suspected terrorist group, AVALANCHE, destroyed Reactor No. 1. ShinRa says that they will put a stop to all of this destruction. All that and more in a coup-

A hand hit the top of the alarm clock, and then a groan sounded. "It's too early… I don't understand why the hell Hojo insist on testing me every time I get back from a god-forsaken mission…I wonder if he is worried that I might kill him. Man, that is just a dream…too bad though; I really like that dream." Saya got out of bed and got ready for another day of stupid tests. Saya was now 15, her silver hair was down to her mid-back, and it now had black highlights. Saya always wondered how they got there. They just showed up after one of her missions. She pulled out her pants and jacket and changed. She pulled her SOLDIER issued combat boots. She looked in the mirror and saw her normal red eyes…well normal to her, everyone else just stared, and one ass had the nerve to ask if the cat-like pupils were natural or not. He got some nice bruises after that! But the thing she wondered most about was the scar over her right across her left eye. She once asked Hojo how she got it, she learned that day never to ask about her past. Saya turned to her bed and laid back down on it for a while, waiting for the tests to come. The bed was almost too short for her, it was about 6 feet (from what she could guess), and Saya was just about 5'11. She scanned her room and came to the newly installed camera in the corner of her room. She smiled at the memory of how it was put in there.

**DOILOOKLIKEAFREAKIN'PEOPLEPERSON**

_Saya had just gotten back from a day of missions. The guards would be there to pick her up in a little while. "Hmm, I wonder how far I can get this time without them noticing that I am gone…" Saya smiled at the thought._

_The guards were brainless thugs who didn't know how to handle her back then. She heard the guards coming to bring her to the lab. _

_She got behind the door and they walked in, not bothering to check to see where in the room she was. The stupid guards walked in half way before they realized where she was._

"_Hey! Dumb Asses!" Saya shouted._

_They turned to look at Saya's boot in their faces. "Hehehe, losers!" She ran out of the room and was free until she reached the lobby. One of the men screening the people who enter or leave caught her trying to escape. Almost every SOLDIER within a 3-floor radius tackled Saya to the ground.. _

**IWANTTOPLAYFINALFANTASY**

And after that stunt, they put a camera in her room for constant surveillance.

"Yep, that was great…" Saya muttered to her self. "Hmm…The guards are late today... I wonder why?" She kept staring at the ceiling, thinking about her past.

**GOSAFERSEPHIROTH**

_For as long as Saya could remember she had been a test subject in the ShinRa labs. Hojo forced her into SOLDIER at the age of 9, because he wanted her to get stronger and then activate the JENOVA cells in Saya's body. But Saya didn't know that yet. So having no choice, she joined._

_She hated the fact that she was the youngest there, not to mention the only girl. Hojo had made her use a sword that was twice Saya's height, not to mention that it was heavier then anything she ever picked up, and probably 5 times her weight. Then not too long after she joined, she was assigned to fight the other trainees in SOLDIER, hand-to-hand no less, fighting boys who were twice her age and taller then she thought she would ever be._

**NANASHIANDKALIKICKASS **

Now Saya was 14, going on 15 in 2 months. She just lie there staring at the ceiling and thinking about what Hojo was going to have her do next.

"Knock-knock"

Saya almost fell out of her bed, for she didn't hear them coming. That got her by surprise. They walked into the room and grabbed Saya's arms. They dragged her out as if she couldn't walk.They brought her to the lab and chained her on the usual table, being as hard as they could be when they tie her arms down.

Hojo walked in right on time, through the same door, bearing the same grin, like a little child about to play with a new toy. But Hojo didn't get tired of this toy, pushing it to its limits and anger levels, testing new foreign substances on her body, new prototypes of Mako on it. He never got tired of it.

"Hello. Ready to begin?" Hojo asked, but he knew that whatever her answer was, he would do it anyway.

Saya just looked at him and glared. She watched him turn around, pick up a needle and jab it into Saya's arm. She cringed at the needle, biting her tongue for two reasons: 1.) So she didn't scream. 2.) Hoping she just might bit through her tongue and suffocate on her own blood. But reason two never happened, much to Saya's disappointment.

3 Hours of Pain and Torture Later

Saya was being dragged out of the lab, too tired to move or talk. Hell, if she could talk, she wouldn't have been able to form a word even if her life depended on it. All those drugs that Hojo pumped into her system made her dizzy, unable to fight back, and she wouldn't be able to pass out. Saya didn't know why, but they were Hojo's personal favorites to use on Saya.

The guards tossed Saya into her small room… more like a cell…

Saya just lie there until she could think straight. Slowly she got up and moved herself over to her bed. Then there was another knock at the door. 'Hojo just got done with the damned torture session, don't tell me he wanted more…' Saya groaned to herself, but changed when she saw that is was Shayla. "Shayla! What's up? It's good to know you won't put any needles in me unless Hojo orders it!"

"Hi Saya. I have got something I have to show you. Follow me." Shayla told Saya. Saya nodded and followed. She brought them to another bedroom. This one had no camera in it. Saya smiled. "Don't you dare try to leave, Saya."

"What are you talking about, I thought nothing of the sort." Saya said jokingly. "So what did you want to show me?"

"I wanted to show you my promise. You're past, present, and future. It is all on this computer. You're new laptop, for your birthday. This is also your way out of the torture with Hojo." Shayla told Saya.

Saya just looked at Shayla. "Have they drugged you with my drugs?"

"No, Saya. This is no time for your jokes!" Shayla snapped as she pulled out a CD from her desk. "This will tell you why you have no memory before the age of five. The user name is SAYA; password is Winged Child."

Saya stared at Shayla in disbelief. She put in the CD and entered the user name and password.

A/N: How was it? Don't forget to Review! And if I made the key to hard to understand, Tell me and I will fix it.

Later

SayaHiei


	2. Unwanted Wing 2

Unwanted Wing

Chapter 2

"What the hell is all this? Numbers, statistics, lab journals? What is this stuff?" Saya keyed through all of the files on the CD.

Shayla sighed and looked over Saya's shoulder. "Well, read what the files say. They're all your records since you were born. Hojo never erased the files before you were five so I made a spare disc with all of those, then added the new ones as I got my hands on them." Shayla closed her eyes, expecting Saya to start throwing stuff and try to escape ShinRa. But she did nothing of the sort.

When Shayla looked at her back, Saya was shaking with anger and resentment. Saya continued to read the files. 'What the hell?' She thought as she read.

_July 2, xxxx_

_Sephiroth has now condemned his daughter to death, but obviously Saya did not die. Hojo let her be saved as long as her memory is wiped and starting new and we use her as a test subject. I would have never gone along with it, but she was dying. I had to save her, and help her prove to Sephiroth that she was worth living. That is why Sephiroth tried to kill her. That is why I helped her._

_After Saya recovered, Hojo took her to the lab (after she brought down three SOLDIERS)._

"I took down 3 SOLDIERS at the age of five?" Saya smiled after reading that line. Shayla nodded. Saya continued to read.

_After Saya was chained tightly to the table, Hojo ordered me to start destroying Saya's memories. Saya meanwhile had been shouting curse words at Hojo, the SOLDIERS, and for good reason…me._

_I started to insert the needles, Saya blacked out, her eyes half open and crying either for what Hojo has done... or me, I cannot be certain. It looked as if she was no longer living. I walked up to her body and told myself, 'I promise that I will help you get Sephiroth to accept you as his daughter. But for now all I can do is go along with Hojo as if I want to hurt you. I'm sorry, please forgive me.'_

Saya looked up at turned to Shayla, "What the hell does it mean when it says 'to start destroying my memories'?"

Shayla looked at Saya. "Delete, erase, destroy, or disappear. You know, make it go away. I know you're not that stupid." Saya just stared at Shayla like she was the dumbest person in the world. "What? You asked me what it meant and I told you."

"It's not that…You _had_ to follow Hojo's orders? You could have just taken me and run, right?"

Shayla shook her head. "No, the SOLDIERS would have caught up. They would have killed me and most likely you. I had no choice. You read it, you should understand I mean, I even mentioned that SOLDIERS tried to bring you to the lab thinking you wouldn't have fought. That was stupid on Hojo's part. Understand?"

Saya's eyes started to glow. Shayla had never seen this reaction and she instinctively started to back away, "I want out of this place. I want to fight him, prove to him that I am worth living. I am assuming he has no idea that I am still alive. Which reminds me, I was always wondering how I got this cut on my face… I never remembered getting it. I want to get back at him!" Saya's eyes stopped glowing, she smiled and looked at Shayla. "What's wrong?" Saya saw that she had backed away.

"Well…hehehe…that cut on your face was the only other one that never healed, besides the one on your stomach. Oh! And I'm back here cause your eyes were doing something I have never seen happen, so you can guess what type of reaction someone would have, especially if you've known that person all your life and has never seen that happen." Shayla explained. "And unless any information leaked to him four years ago, Sephiroth wouldn't know a damned thing."

"What happened four years ago that would make him not know anything about this?" Saya suddenly panicked. "Don't tell me he died!"

"Well, four years ago, he went on a mission and didn't come back. Most believe that he is no longer in existence. But many people, Hojo and I included, think that he is still alive, hiding somewhere, waiting to destroy something that he has never liked (A/N: cough Hojo coughs). And I believe that it is ShinRa I think he has just as much ill will on ShinRa as you do." Saya looked confused. "You're thinking, 'Why would he hate ShinRa', right?" Saya nodded. "Well before he joined SOLDIER, Hojo used him, just like he uses you."

Saya just started at Shayla. "Well if he hates ShinRa as much as I do then, its not all that much. I don't hate ShinRa…its just Hojo. He is the one who did all this to me." Saya explained. "And how exactly do you know all this? Did you break into files to find this all out? If not, and you were there, I'd say you would be a helluva lot older then you look" Saya asked with a small smirk.

"It is the first one, and I'm not sure what you meant by the other remark But I love to go into all the TOP SECRET files and read them all. That was how I found out about you before Sephiroth tried to kill you. But I have not been able to look into the more recent files. Hojo almost caught me 2 weeks ago." Shayla looked at Saya smiling. "But I am still really happy that I did, you might not be alive if I didn't. But I don't know any more…" Shayla trailed off.

"What?" Saya looked at Shayla, she wanted to know what was on her mind

"Well think about it, if I hadn't done it, then you wouldn't be a test subject, living your life day by day, only to be tested on with new Mako or some type of new substance that _normal_ people could never survive. It is basically all my fault that you are here." Shayla looked at Saya. To Shayla's surprise Saya was smiling.

"Well it's not really your fault, you did what you had too. I might not be around if you hadn't. Besides its not like we can't still get out of here, although…" Saya muttered looking at the ground.

"Although, what?" Shayla asked. "What did you do this time?"

"Ummm…well I wanted to see just how far I could get in this place without being noticed. I go to the Lobby." Saya looked at Shayla's face Saya had to suppress a laugh. "SOLDIERS tackled me and now I have a camera in my room. It's kinda funny."

"Well that just made the job of getting out of here just a little harder." Shayla sighed. "Can't you ever stay out of trouble?"

"No, why?" Saya grinned.

"Ok. Well, first off you need to learn to stop getting into trouble…" Shayla was cut off.

"But where's the fun in that?" Saya said jokingly.

Shayla sighed, "Secondly, Getting out of here is going to be hard with what you did. Ok fine, how 'bout after one of your SOLDIER training days, while they're taking you back to your room, we will make a break for it and get out of here."

Saya like that idea. "Ok then. You know my training days for the next month I want outta here so bad I can't wait!"

"Will you calm down? Hojo will wonder where you are if you're not back in your room soon. So take your computer and don't you dare take out that disc!" Shayla said sternly.

Saya got up and walked out of Shayla's room. Shayla followed. "Come on." Shayla escorted Saya to her room. "And don't forget to take care of that computer!" And with that Shayla turned and left Saya in her room.

**THISTOOKFOREVERTOTHINKOFTHISSTUFF**

"COME ON! COME ON! KEEP UP YOU SLACKERS! PICK YOUR FEET UP!" The 1st class SOILDER ordered. "LETS GO, IF YOU DON'T PICK UP YOUR PACE YOUR GOING TO BE DOING LAPS UNTIL I AM TIRED OF ORDERING YOU AROUND! SAYA THAT INCLUDES YOU! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A GIRL DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN SLACK OFF!" The 1st class started to yell at Saya for not being in the front. She started to run faster. "THAT'S IT KEEP IT UP!" Saya got ahead of the front trainee. "PICK UP YOUR FEET KUSANAGI! (A/N: sorry if any of your last names is Kusanagi, I couldn't think of a name…) YOU'RE GOING TO LET A GIRL BEAT YOU IN THE FIVE MILE RUN?"

Saya stayed in front of Kusanagi for the rest of the run. "… Damn… a godforsaken… five… mile run… in under… twenty minutes… is damned near impossible…" Saya muttered She was hunched over trying to regain her breath.

"You're right… I'm… not sure… how… I was able… to do that… you know?" Kusanagi was hunched over like Saya trying to breathe. "But… man… I wonder how… how you have the endurance… to do what a… man of the same age… can barely do…"

"If I ever… find out… I will let you know… Kai." Saya stood up, her breathing evening out.

"Good job Saya." She looked up to see her commander. She quickly stood at attention and saluted him. "Stand down, Saya. Kusanagi, right?" Kai nodded. "Good job, not many SOLDIERS let alone trainees can keep up with Saya. You're going to be a strong member of SOLDIER if you keep it up. Keep it up." Kai saluted Saya's commander.

"Commander, I have to go now. Hojo is going to want to see my… improvements…" Saya hesitated.

"Well, I can't keep you, get out of here." He commanded.

"Yes sir!" Saya waved to Kai and ran to the locker rooms. "I hate talking to that guy." Saya pulled her pack out of the locker and made sure all her stuff was in it. Saya sighed and went to the locker room entrance

A guard turned to see Saya coming. "Hey, done already? Lets not keep Hojo waiting" The guard took Saya roughly by the arm and started to drag her to the labs.

The guard stopped to talk to a friend of his. His grip on Saya loosened, and luckily for Saya, Shayla came around just at the right moment with the signal. Shayla nodded, Saya twisted her arm out of the guard's grip, and gave him a nice hook kick to the head. The other guard was about to radio reinforcements when Shayla smashed him on the head with her fist. "I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that…" Saya muttered and looked at Shayla's handy work.

"Not many would… But if they want it, they must be insane. Let's scram, more guards will be coming around in a couple of minutes." Shayla turned and tossed Saya a sword and Saya strapped it to her back. "It was the only one I could grab."

"Its cool. Wait." Saya grabbed one of the radios that the guards had "We might need this." Saya hooked it on her belt and they started down from the 59th floor. They ran through each floor, zigzagging their way through all of the suits on each level. "I'm so-o glad I was assigned to run the 5 mile run before I decided to escape!" Saya muttered sarcastically while running down the steps of floor 49.

"Shut up! Someone might hear your sarcasm and decide to take it seriously." Shayla snapped. "We need to get at the very least to floor 25 before they suspect something. So run in silence!"

"Fine!" Saya muttered.

**ITTOOKME3DAYSTOWRITETHESTUFFYOUJUSTREAD, SADHUH**

Little did Saya and Shayla know, their every move was being watched.

"So they thing they can escape do they?" Hojo looked at all of the screens "Let's see how far they get…"

**AWOMENSPLACEISINTHEMAUL**

They were running to the 29th floor when there was a radio transmission.

The test subject with the JENOVA cells is trying to escape, it is said that she is getting help from on of the scientists that she interacted with most of the time, name Shayla Hunter. Do not kill either of them, Hojo wants them alive! Find them! They are believed to be somewhere on the 31st floor, I repeat do not kill them! They are somewhere on the 31st floor.

"Well it looks like we are ahead of where they believe we might be, that's kinda funny." Saya snickered to Shayla. "Are you happy that I grabbed the radio?"

"Err…Fine! You were right, now we have to get out of here!" Shayla pulled Saya by her backpack behind a pillar. "What is in that thing anyway?" She pointed at the pack.

"My materia, laptop, and my bracer, why?" Saya replied.

"Oh, no reason." Shayla looked on the other side of the pillar. SOLDIERS passed them. "Ok I know that there is an emergency exit stairwell across from here. We just have to get by without being noticed. It's a nice sprint, you ready?"

"Ya, lets do it." Saya sprinted to the other side of the hall and Shayla followed closely behind. "Yes! They go at least 8 floors, we'll be outta here in no time!" Saya jumped most of the stairs as Shayla skipped 4 at a time. "Floor 20…no more stairs…"

They are on the emergency exit stairs now! All SOLDIERS to all the entrances of the stairs!

" Shit! We have to use the stairs to the front entrance now. Let's hope they're not at floor 20 right now." Shayla said worriedly and pushed the door open. They ran across the floor and knocked over a couple suits on the way.

"Oops! Sorry! HEY GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Saya said while moving through the many people in the area.

They got to the 4th floor with no real incident. Saya rounded the corned and almost ran straight into a gun. "Shit!" Saya backed away as Shayla came around, having the same reaction.

"We have orders to bring you back to Hojo! Give up or prepare for the consequence!" One of the SOLDIERS with a gun ordered.

"And what if we don't stop, huh?" Saya shouted. "You can't stop me when I want something! No one can! NOT EVEN HOJO!" Saya grabbed her sword and cut the barrels of five guns off. Shayla started to brawl with the ones with no guns. "You're going to pay for getting in my way!" Saya punched two men in the face leaving them unconscious. She gave 3 more internal bleeding, and 1 other man was dead, his organs spread over the floor. Her eyes were glowing.

_'Shit! She's enjoying this, when she regains her senses she is not going to like what she did.' _Shayla thought.

"Hey scientist! You might want to pay attention!" A cocky SOLDIER said as he punched Shayla in the face. Shayla fell to the ground.

"Shit!" Shayla cursed. "Well? Aren't you going to follow up with something else?" Shayla's nose was bleeding, and the SOLDIER looked as if he was going to piss his pants. "You're useless as a SOLDIER, you know that?" Shayla punched him in the solar plexus; he doubled over and Shayla kneed him in the face. Shayla looked back over at Saya.

"Pathetic! Weak! YOU CALL YOURSELVES SOLDIERS?" Saya shouted at everyone she beat down.

A guard shouted in the radio, "Sir, the test subject has gone berserk! And the scientist is doing just as much damage! What are your orders!"

We have no choice! Shoot them, but try to avoid killing them.

"Shayla! Get down! They're going to shot at us!" Saya shouted

Shayla ducked and got out of the way. They waited for the bullets to stop before going back to killing them.

Saya jumped out and stabbed one man and punched another man in the face with a sickening 'crack'. Shayla was doing the same thing. She kick a man in the ribs and broke most of them. What they didn't realized was that another round of bullets was coming their way. By the time they realized the bullets were coming, it was too late.

"SHAYLA!" Saya watched Shayla fall to the ground. Saya was covered from the bullets and was not hit. When the bullets stopped Saya ran out of cover over to Shayla. "FUCK UP ASS HOLES!" Saya shouted. Saya dropped her sword and knelt by Shayla, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! You were right, if you did try to get me out you would die." Saya started to cry.

"Don't cry you little shit. I don't want to die to you crying Ok?" Shayla started to cough up blood. "Don't forget to kill Hojo… for me…"

"Will do…" Saya held her till she couldn't hear Shayla's heartbeat. Two of the SOLDIERS walked up behind her and tried to handcuff her. Big mistake! Saya grabbed her sword off the ground, and swung it behind her The two men were sliced in their midsection, blood flooded out of their wounds She got up and looked at their squirming bodies. "That's how my father left me. And that's how I'm going to leave you. Have fun dying." Saya looked at the remaining men.

"Fire! Fire till she doesn't get up!" The commander shouted

Saya just stood there letting herself get shot. She fell backward and stared off, her eye glazed over. She closed her eyes.

**ITTOLDYOUTHISWASAWASTEOFTIME**

_Saya stood in a blank room with no walls and no doors. She stared into the white._

'_Do you want to die here?' a mysterious voice came around her._

"_Yes." Was all Saya said. _

'_Why? You're proving your father right. You are just going to give up after being so close to victory? You really are pathetic, useless. I don't understand how Shayla could have though you would be able to get out of ShinRa.' The emotionless voice mocked._

"_Shayla didn't count on her dying now did she?" Saya muttered_

'_Actually, she knew she was going to die. But she knew she was going to die for someone she loved. Shayla knew that you would have the power to get out of here But now I am wondering if her sacrifice was worth it.' _

"_You're lying! There is no way of knowing if you're going to die or not." Saya argued._

'_Why would I do that? I'd be lying to my counter part.' _

"_What? You're me?" Saya asked, now completely interested in the conversation._

'_Kind of. Now get up! Don't worry, I will help you.' The voice said._

"_Ok, but one question, Who are you?" Saya asked._

'_Call me Motoko.' Motoko answered._

"_Ok Motoko! Lets do it" Saya shouted._

**IDONTREMEMBERYOUSAYINGTHAT**

(A/N: This is a very graphic scene, you have been warned) Some of the guards were hesitant about going over to her, but most of them believe she was out for the count. One of the SOLDIERS put restraints on her and rolled her onto her stomach. One of them was looking at her face.

"Shame she's going to be killed, she was…" The SOLDIER stopped mid sentence.

"What? What's wrong?" One of the other men asked.

"She's awake…SHE'S AWAKE!" He shouted. Her eyes were blood red and glowed. She broke through the restraints and slowly got up.

Her head hung low, and her body started to shake. "YOU'RE ALL GOING TO PAY!" Her body started to glow, her hair gained black highlights (A/N: Silver hair with black highlights, I like!), her nails grew 4 inches, and she now had fangs, and there were blood red lines under her eyes. But the most disturbing fact was that she now had wings; one black and one white. "HAVE A NICE TIME IN HELL!"

Saya disappeared and reappeared behind four SOLDIERS. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" This was music to Saya ears. Her nails went through them like a hot knife in butter. Saya turned and licked the blood off her nails, looking at all of the SOLDIERS and wannabe guards. She smiled at the thought of them not even being able to move, so scared to move. "What's the matter? You shot at us, you swung you sword against Shayla and I; now you can barely make a coherent thought!" Saya taunted them, waiting to kill them; just letting them suffer. She looked at three guards, "You god forsaken guards! You don't even know how to handle a gun, let alone use it!" She lifted her hands above her waist. She slowly walked up to a struggling guard, "Hey, do me a favor, tell Shayla I said hi when you see her." Saya smiled, "But wait! You're not going to the same place as her! Forget I asked. Have a fun eternity in HELL!" Saya raised her hand to his chest and simply pushed. The guard was screaming, begging for Saya to stop or end it now. Saya was smarter then that. She spent most of her life begging for them to stop. "You know I think I will keep my nails here for awhile longer." She looked into his horrified face. He kept begging, and soon Saya was tired of him. She sliced her other hand through his neck and through him to the ground. She let him drowned in his on life giving liquid. (A/N: I think I read to meny vampire stories and books…) Saya then continued to rake her nails on everyone's body. She laughed, she looked at everything around her, and she smiled and killed them all. By the time she was done all of them were dead. Her nails covered in blood and under them, were thick folds of flesh. She picked the flesh out and turned to a camera.

"I hope you enjoyed the show Hojo. You better start fearing for your life." Saya grinned. (A/N: if you have ever seen or read Hellsing by Kohta Hirano, her grin was as big as Alucard's after a good hunt.)

Saya then turned and walked out of the building, picking up her pack they had taken away from her.

**NEATHERDOI**

"This is great. The next Sephiroth. Hehehehehe…HAHAHAHAHA!" (A/N: Mad scientist never learn, do they?)

**BLESSTHISUNHOLYLAIROFDARKNESS**

Saya had long since transformed back into her old form and collapsed by the train station in sector 6. "I'm so sorry Shayla…" She blacked out.

(A/N: Ok that is the 2ed chapter. I am in the middle of writing the 3erd one…. Umm if you haven't figured it out yet the bolded letters all bunched together are just random massages because while I am writing I sometimes lose my thought and come up with weird messages. Later)

**ICAN'TWAITTILLFINALFANTASYVII:ADVENTCHILDERNCOMESOUT**

**NinjaMage: **Thanks for reviewing my story. Cause we're always talking to each other I have nothing to say really…but your balled (if that's how you spell it) of Nanashi was really, really good!

**Cryptic-Shadow-Writer: **Thanx for checking out the story. I hope that you will enjoy and…and…ummm…what was I going to say…Oh ya! You newest one (I forgot the name) is really, really good! I hope you update soon!

Later!

SayaHiei


	3. Unwanted Wing 3

Unwanted Wing

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I hate doing these stupid things as much as the next person, but I don't own anything of Final Fantasy VII and if it were up to me I would just take Sephiroth, Vincent and Tifa would be cool too. Then I would leave.

'_Saya, are you ok? Can you hear me?' Motoko's voice sounded through Saya's mind._

"_No. I am dead and I can't get up, and you talk too loud." Saya muttered. "Actually, I don't want to."_

'_Why not? Things could be worse!' Motoko tried to argue. 'Come on Saya! Get up! We have to make sure that Shayla's death wasn't for nothing!'_

"_But it is bad. Shayla died cause I'm alive… If anything I'm supposed to be dead." Saya mouthed. _

'_But Shayla wanted you to live outside of the walls!' Motoko snapped sternly. 'If you don't get up…' Motoko stopped to think, 'I will kill you and both of your deaths would have been for nothing!'_

"_You wouldn't do that. You said that you're a part of me. You would be killing yourself if you killed me." Saya mouthed in denial. _

'_Well you're wrong! And I will prove it!' Saya felt Motoko take over her body._

"_Go ahead, I have nothing to live for now that Shayla is gone…" Saya muttered._

'_YES YOU DO!' Motoko shouted, her voice echoing in Saya's mind 'It's called 'your father' just in case you forgot!'_

"…_I guess you're right. But no one even knows if he is alive or not…" Saya nodded, her eyes still closed. "Aren't you going to kill me now?"_

'_Well, he is alive and you know it!' Motoko was getting pissed. 'Now get off your lazy ass!'_

"_Alright…" Motoko started to mentally poke Saya, "ALRIGHT I'M GETTING UP! JEEZ!" _

'_Finally! We got Saya off her ass!' Motoko said all too excited. 'Now lets go looking for the man of your life!'_

"_HEY! SEPHIROTH IS MY FATHER! NOT THE MAN OF MY LIFE!" Saya shouted._

'_Ok, ok…sorry, my mistake.' _

**YOULAUGHATMEBEACUSEIMDIFFRENT**

A female jumped off the train, just coming back from her mission. She was a fairly busty woman, with dark brown hair and reddish eyes. She was wearing a white tank top and a really short leather skirt (A/N: How, may I ask can you fight in something like that?). She stretched and walked off the platform, tripping over a large object on the ground on the way out of the station.

"Jeez! Who would leave something in the middle of the walkwa…?" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw what she tripped over: a young teenager, no more then 14 or 15. She had long silver hair with black highlights, and red stripes under her closed eyes. "Wha…" She pulled herself up and looked over the body. "Hmmm…" She put her ear over the teen's head, trying to hear if she was breathing. "It's faint, but she is still breathing." The young women got up and looked at the teen, deciding whether or not to bring her home. She turned around and started to walk off. Then she heard the body moan. She sighed and turned to look at the young teen.

"Errrr…Damn it!" The brown haired women walked back over to the girl and wrapped her arms around the silver haired child's mid-section She lifted the teen over her shoulder. To her amazement the teen was fairly light The brown haired women walked back to her place to help the teen.

When she got to her bar, she brought the teen to her room and laid her on the bed, removed the backpack on her back and set it in the corner. She went back downstairs to grab some water. She reached for a cup when she realized that there was something red on her arm. She took a closer look at the red substance and jumped.

"Blood! That kid is bleeding!" She shouted. The women ran to her bathroom and pulled the first aid kit from under the sink. She ran to the bedroom and turned on the lamp. Surely enough, the teen was covered in blood. "Why didn't I notice that? I can overlook the most important things sometimes!" She said mentally kicking her self.

She pulled off the teen's shirt and uncovered bullet holes, fresh sword wounds, bruises, and scars that held silver like shine. "What the hell is this?" The girl ignored the nagging voice that was telling her to not get mixed up in this.

She cleaned most of the wounds on her front. She looked over the front of her body. "This kid has more muscles then Cloud," She said as she lightly moved her hand over the teen's stomach, admiring the six-pack that was tight on her stomach. The girl's arms had more muscle then Cloud's, too. "Damn! What did this kid do in her spare time?" Tifa asked aloud. "Well let's see if you were shot in the back too" Tifa was joking to her self, hoping that there was nothing else. She turned the girl over, and gasped at what she saw. Black writing was engraved into her back. Though Tifa couldn't read it, she attempted to anyway.

Egvl vl ega Xgvfb ru Ega Rya Nvyhab Iyhaf.

Ega Laab ru ega Qfiyae.

Er ptvyh Baieg rt Lifsievry,

Iv gat asatm Ngvw.

Ega Nvyhab Uvgeat.

"What the hell?" She looked at it over and over. "What is this, I can't even read it…"

She then heard someone walk into the bar down stairs. "Hey Tifa! Are you back yet?" A young man called through the bar.

"Oh! Cloud! I'm upstairs! I'll be down in a minute!" Tifa yelled back to him.

"Ok, Tif. Hurry down. Barret will be back any minute!" Cloud yelled back.

"Be right down!" Tifa turned to the teen that was still blacked out. 'What am I going to do with this kid?' She put her shirt back on and just let her rest. She would tell Cloud and Barret soon enough.

"Sorry Cloud, I needed to do something." Tifa explained.

"That's cool." Cloud answered. He took a seat at one of the tables and stretched. "So how did your part of the mission go?"

Tifa looked at him. "Out of all the questions you have ever asked me that one was the stupidest. If it didn't go well, then would you be sitting there right now? I don't think so."

"I guess that was a stupid question…so I guess it went as planned." Cloud got up and walked over to the entrance, "What do you think is taking Barret so long?" Cloud chuckled, "Do you think he got stuck in a door or something like that?"

"Cloud!" Tifa snapped. Cloud winced at her sharp tone. "That's not funny! I don't think you should be saying things like that about your employer, what if he heard you?"

"If he heard what?" a gruff voice sound behind Cloud, and he jumped. Tifa jumped too, for she didn't hear him come in.

"Uh…hehe…he." Cloud looked behind him slowly. "Umm…sorry?"

"You'd better be!" Barret walked over to the pinball machine and went to the basement.

"I'd keep my mouth shut from now on if I were you." Tifa muttered as she walked off with every intention of going up stairs to check on that kid she found.

"Hey Tifa?" Cloud questioned, and Tifa turned and looked at him. "Why are you going to your room again?"

"Um…I have something to do up there." With that she turned to the stairs and walked off.

"Whatever, I'm waiting till you come back down stairs before I do down there. I am not going to piss him off even more then I already have." Cloud said more to himself more then anyone.

Tifa walked upstairs and walked into her room. She closed her door and turned on the lamp on the nightstand. She looked at the child and stared at her face. 'She looks peaceful…like she has no worry in the world.' Tifa thought to herself. She smiled, 'She's really pretty even with the scar and the red marks on her face.' Tifa walked toward the window and looked over the Sector 7 Slums.

Cloud walked up the stairs and knocked on Tifa's bedroom door. "Tifa? Are you all right? You've been in your room for 15 minutes now. Are you coming down anytime soon?" Cloud asked through the door.

"I'm fine Cloud! I am just looking for something." Tifa shouted to Cloud. "Don't come in!"

"Well what are you looking for? Maybe I can help." Cloud started to sound concerned.

"No… No! I'm fi…" Tifa heard a moan from the bed. Obviously by the way Cloud kicked open the door, he did too.

"What is THAT?" Cloud shouted, pointing to the bed. "Is this is what you've been hiding?"

"I didn't know how you guys would react! Was I supposed to say 'Oh, by the way guys, I found a child that was covered in blood, half of it being her own?' Knowing you and Barret, you would have come up here and tried to kill the kid!" Tifa shouted. Cloud looked behind her and stared wide-eyed. She turned and looked to see what Cloud was staring at and gasped.

Standing there was the child that Tifa had brought to the bar. Her eyes were blood red and she didn't look like the happiest child in the world. She just stood there staring at Tifa and Cloud, "Where am I?" She asked, not sounding mad or about ready to kill something. She was calm and the intensity of the glow in her eyes stared to subside. "Who are you? I don't remember what happened…" She started to walk forward and tripped. Tifa caught her shoulders before she hit the ground.

"Hey, Take it easy. You should still be laying down, you're still very weak." Tifa help the child back over to her bed. "What's your name?" Tifa sat her down on the bed and handed her a glass of water

"Saya…" She muttered and took a long drink of water.

"Saya, that's a nice name." Tifa stared into her eyes. Her gaze was distant, almost non-existent.

Saya looked at Tifa. "Where's my bag?" Tifa looked at her like she was delusional, but realized she was talking about the backpack.

Tifa walked over to the corner and picked it up. Tifa looked at Cloud, who in turn just shrugged his shoulders signaling he had no idea what was going on. "Here, I found it on your back but I had to take it off to fix your injuries." Tifa handed over the bag to the teen, who in turn took it gratefully.

Tifa and Cloud watched as Saya opened it and looked inside. She pulled out a sword (A/N: Big backpack, huh?). Tifa and Cloud jumped back, Tifa's arms up and ready to fight. "Sorry." Saya muttered and handed it to Tifa.

Tifa walked up to Saya and carefully pulled the sword out of Saya's hand. The blade of the sword immediately fell to the ground. "This is really heavy!" Tifa muttered. Cloud was shocked that kid pulled the sword out of the bag as if it were nothing. "I must have not noticed it when I pulled your backpack off of you."

Saya shook her head. "That sword is enchanted in a way. The weight of the sword all depends on your strength. If you're capable of lifting so many kilos, the sword will weigh so many more kilos. You're in constant training when you use that sword." Saya muttered.

"But how come it wasn't that heavy when it was inside your pack?" Tifa asked as she sat next to Saya. Cloud had left the room, a bit bored.

"The sword makes it easier to carry when it is in a container like a backpack or a sheath. My friend used to call it 'Grade'. I'm not sure why."

"You asked me where you were a minute ago, well you are in the Sector 7 Slums" Tifa told her. "I found you in front of the Sector 6 train station. You were unconscious and I sort of tripped over you…" Tifa laughed a little and looked back at Saya. Saya's eyes were glowing, not intensively or anything…just enough to freak someone out. She seemed to be thinking about something.

Her eyes were wide and she seemed worried about something. "I'm not there anymore? That means…it's true…I really am free" She gave a small smile. But the smile disappeared as soon as it came "Then that means…Shayla…" Saya looked down "It was all true…she died to get me out…"

Tifa just sat there looking at Saya. "I think you need to rest some more. You still look tired and your wounds won't heal if you keep moving." Tifa tried to convince her.

Saya just looked at the ground, the strips under her eyes faded away slowly. Tifa just noticed that her eyes had the unnatural glow of Mako in them. "Did you used to belong to ShinRa?"

Saya's head snapped up. She looked a little worried. "Well I was just wondering, because your eyes glow a little more then if the poison was a mistake" Tifa explained. Saya's facial expression went from being worried to a complete glare. Tifa realized that she had asked something she wasn't supposed to ask. "I don't want to know if you don't want to tell me."

"You're right, I don't want to tell you." Saya sharply snapped.

Tifa got up and quickly walked to the door of her room. "Get some rest and I will wake you when I have something for you to eat." Tifa walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Saya was left in the room alone. She lie on the bed and curled in a ball. "Shayla, I'm sorry." Saya drifted off into her dreamless sleep for the second time of the night.

**ILAUGHATYOUCAUSEYOURALLTHESAME**

Tifa walked down the steps to the bar and saw Cloud sitting at the table drinking something

"What are you drinking?" Tifa asked, wondering if he was trying to steal alcohol again.

"Water, you want to check?" Cloud said, grinning a little.

Tifa walked up to him and smelt his drink. She set it on the table and walked behind him. "You're a liar, Cloud Strife!" Tifa yelled and smashed him over the head. "And to add on that, you're not very good at lying!"

"Ouch…" Cloud rubbed his head. "Nothing gets by you does it?"

"Not much." Tifa looked to the stairs. 'I wonder where that kid, Saya I think she said, came from. Her eyes glowed a little.' Tifa thought.

"Hey Tif, what are you thinking about? You don't need to burn holes in the table you know." Cloud chuckled a little at his joke. Tifa on the other hand did not think it was funny, she didn't even hear him. "Tif? Tifa?" Cloud waved his hand in front of her face. That's a mistake on Cloud's part.

Tifa instinctively grabbed his hand and twisted it. Cloud shouted, and Tifa snapped back into reality. "Sorry Cloud. I was thinking about something." Tifa explained.

"Really? I can only guess what you're thinking about." Cloud made a fake thinking face and stared at the table. "See? I am Tifa and I am going to burn a hole in the table."

"Stop it, you jerk!" Tifa punched him in his arm and he fell out of his chair.

"HEY! CAN'T A MAN THINK ANYMORE?" Barret's voice came from underneath the pinball machine.

"Sorry!" Tifa yelled. She then kicked Cloud in the stomach and walked behind the bar. 'I wonder why that kid had that thing carved in her back….' Tifa thought. "Egvl vl ega Xgvfb ru Ega Rya Nvyhab Iyhaf Ega Laab ru ega Qfiyae. Er ptvyh Baieg rt Lifsievry, Iv gat asatm Ngvw. Ega Nvyhab Uvgeat." Tifa slowly repeated the unknown words to herself. "What do they mean? I have to know!" Tifa murmured in a low tone. She looked up to Cloud. He was still on the ground, holding his stomach. 'Whoops…I kicked him too hard…hehe" Tifa laughed to herself and went back to cleaning the bar.

**AWISEMANONCESAIDIDONTKNOWGOASKEAWOMEN**

_'What are you doing sleeping again?' Motoko's voice echoed through Saya's head._

"_I was barely able to hold up Grade. I would never have gotten far." Saya thought, "Did you see the way that Ex-SOLDIER looked at me? He looked me up and down. I think he figures I'm girl. And girls don't get the mark of SOLDIER unless they are involved deeply in ShinRa."_

'_How do you know he is an Ex?' A scene unfolded in front of Saya's eyes, it looked like a neighborhood, with empty houses and dead town-like street. Motoko made herself known to Saya. Motoko was dressed like a high schooler: Baggy pants, hoodie sweatshirt, and combat boots (A/N: well…that's how I dress to go to school…). Her silver-black hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, and a thick-banded watch was wrapped over her right wrist. 'To me he looks like any other SOLDIER.' Motoko was tall and looked much like Saya did now, except she had wings and her highlights were much darker Motoko's eyes glowed much like Saya's, but she had a tinge of green in the mix of her eyes. _

"_Because, I trained with him when I was younger. I know he quit later…he stopped coming to practice. With his original response, I don't think he remembers me. That's a good thing."_

'_Hmm, well that is good.' Motoko said. Saya looked at her and nodded 'So I guess you need more motivation to wake up, huh?'_

"_No more motivation will come from you again!" Saya almost shouted at Motoko. "By the way, why do you look so different now from when you were released from my body?" Saya looked over her clothes._

'_Um… I'm not really sure…There much more comfortable than the wings, you know?' She said, pulling at her shirt. 'I don't need the wings now, its not like anybody else will see me. So why not?'_

"_I need more sleep…my body is fighting to get me back to sleep. No use fighting it." Saya yawned, "The body you try to take over won't move for you next time you take over my body." Saya shrugged off the evil look Motoko was giving her. "I'm leaving now. Talk to ya later." Saya waved and turned, walking off in to oblivion, completely ignoring Motoko's protest._

'_Can't stand her sometimes…' Motoko crossed her arms _

'_Well you better stand her. She is the only way to make the plan work!' Motoko turned around to see a man dressed in black, his blue eyes moving up and down Motoko's body. 'Don't you dare mess up! And by the way, you look better in the wings.' And with that he disappeared._

'_Wha…' Motoko almost fell over at his last comment. She sneered at him, 'Pervert! Can't stand him either. And he's supposed to have a girlfriend already.' Motoko sat in the grass of the dead town neighborhood, and lie down. Motoko sighed, 'Men, pathetic. I just hope Saya figures that out soon.' She closed her eyes, and went to sleep. _

**THESUNGOESUPANDTHESUNGOESDOWN**

A/N: Ok I think I will leave it here. I have no idea what I am going to do next. So unless I think of something, I am not going to finish this fic. Give me ideas and then I might be able to finish chapter 4. I'm not big on ideas, and I came up with this beginning plot about 2 years ago for a school essay on anything we wanted, I choose to write a story. And I started the first 2 chapters and did this one about 2 days ago. Anyway, Read and Review!

**Ninja Mage:** Thanx again for editing. Oh Ya, We won our match! We have another one tomarrow, were playing Cornado, one of the National Teams (their JV team is a challange for our Varsity, Thats how hard there going to be).

**Razer Flaresoul: **Here is the next chapter for ya. Talk to ya later, if you've read your email you know i am not haveing a fun day, not a fun one at all.

Later (Needs to get something to stop the swelling in the arm caused by a little rubber ball going about 40 KPH, I hurts, I dont care what anyone says!)

Sayahiei


	4. Unwanted Wing 4

Unwanted Wing Chapter 4 

**Disclaimer**: Well I own a copy of Final Fantasy VII, but I don't think it's the same as owning the rights…Square owns Enix's stuff, and I own the rest! Good enough?

Saya's eyes open to the dark room she was left in when she awoke earlier that day, night, whatever; She couldn't tell. Saya tried to sit up and cringed at the effort. The new wounds that she had received days earlier were still hurting. Saya's arm jerked and she ripped open a recent bullet hole. "Shit…" Saya cursed herself, "I must have moved too much for my body to have appreciated when it was numb." Saya laid back and pressed her hand over her bleeding shoulder. "I want out of here. I don't belong in Midgar anymore. I need to find him."

"Find who?" Saya jumped and threw a pen at the semi-open door. Saya looked to see a pale faced Tifa, looking at the pen in the door frame centimeters from her head. "Umm…sorry, didn't mean to bother you." Tifa said trying in vain to hide the fear in her face.

"No, I'm sorry! I'm not used to people smiling at me, let alone talking to me. Normally they just cringe looking at me." Saya looked at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and made a heavy sigh. Tifa pulled the pen out of the wall and walk over to Saya.

"Do you want to sit up?" Tifa asked with a smile putting her hand out for Saya to take. Saya looked at her, 'Her smile is way too cheery. Creeps me out…' Saya brought her hand up and grabbed Tifa outstretched hand. She cringed as Tifa pulled her up slowly, Tifa helped her lean against the headboard. "Is it ok if I check your wounds?" Tifa asked.

Saya snarled, "No! Don't you fucking try and touch me!" Tifa backed off and looked into Saya's eyes; they were blood red, and glowing. She bared her teeth and had a low growl emitting from her throat. Saya blinked, her eyes turning to the dull red color. She turned away from Tifa, "Sorry…"

Tifa breathed a sigh of relief. "You don't need to be sorry over anything. You look as if you had a hard life. No normal 15 year old female would have a 6-pack that a guy would normally try to have, or biceps that hard." Tifa looked into the corner at the bag that carried her stuff, "Or a sword that constantly trains you for that matter."

"Well, that's the _nice_ way to put it…" Saya emphasized.

She felt Tifa's hand move to her arm. Saya's body involuntarily stiffened. "Can I look at the wounds?" Tifa asked carefully, not to upset her again. Saya nodded and tried to relax, and that wasn't going over too well. Tifa began working on the bandages. "You know, when I found you near Sector 6 and brought you back to this place, I didn't know you were bleeding. I just brought you here and put you into my room, didn't even think if you had wounds or not. And then I looked at my hands and they were all bloody, You must think I'm thick-headed, huh?" She looked up at Saya.

Saya's eyes were partly glazed over; she shook her head. "No one has ever done anything like this for me, well…" She looked away and closed her eyes, "except for Shayla. She was the only one who ever helped me…ever."

"Shayla? Who's Shayla?" Tifa asked quizingly.

Saya looked down to the floor and ran her hand through her messy, blood-clotted silver and black hair, trying in vain to get the tangles out. She let out a deep and heavy sigh, turned her head up to Tifa and closed her eyes. "Shayla…was the person who helped me for the past 9 years of my life. She saved me when my father left me 9 years ago. Since then, we have been like sisters. She was one hell ova fighter though. If females were allowed to be in SOLDIER, I swear she would be a general in a matter of months. I have never seen someone move as fast as her, a side from me, but come on, I can not watch my self move so she was the fastest in my eyes." Saya had a grim and sad smile on her face. She looked up to the ceiling and then down to the ground. Tifa noticed her eyes were a lighter shade of red, not close to pink but not exactly like red. she couldn't tell for sure. "Gods I miss her, she was the only person to look at me like a sane person in there. But now she's dead and I'm stuck here in lower Midgar. Which Sector did you say?"

"Seven. We're in Sector Seven." Saya didn't notice that Tifa had taken a seat on the floor. "By the way, where did you come from? You seem awfully worried for someone you don't know. You don't even know if I can hurt you as much as they hurt you."

"Trust me, you don't even want to say that. Especially not knowing what they know. They can send shivers up your spine just talking to them." Saya sighed.

"That doesn't seem too bad… So tell me! Where did you come from?" Tifa really wanted to know.

Saya didn't really want to tell her, but if she thought she can handle it the so be it. "If you think you can handle it, then ya, I'll tell you. I'll probably tell you more then you want to know." Saya looked to her and spoke more, "Maybe more then you will ever be able to handle."

Tifa looked at Saya with extreme interest, her eyes looked full and wanting to know of a past that has never been shared with anyone else. Tifa looked as if she wanted to learn something that no one else could ever and will ever handle.

Saya sighed, "I come from ShinRa, born and raised to be a genetic worrier." Tifa's face changed from wanting to know, to disgust. Who she was disgusted at was yet to be decided. "Hojo tested on me everyday, injecting needle after needle, letting mass amounts of unknown liquid into my system. Time after time, I'd be dragged out of that lab, unaware of my surroundings, sometimes in a straight jacket, too insane and too wanting to see blood shed." Tifa's face now held extreme terror, no longer able to trace the disgust that was pasted on her face only moments ago. "I was forced into SOLDIER at a young age, and being beaten by the men was NOT an option. I was always on edge, and always ready to fight at the least possible moment. Even asleep I was awake, ready to draw my sword and kill an enemy with no emotion. A killing machine was and still is all Hojo wants; someone to be the next perfect Sephiroth." Saya took a breath and waited to see if Tifa was going to say anything. Hearing nothing aside from their steady breaths, Saya continued, " And when it wasn't me on the cold metal table, it was a child or even a man, screaming, just wanting it all to end. Hojo would have them on display, their organs showing as they still breathed. Hojo would have me stand there, watching as he dissected these innocent humans, waiting for me to break, or see if I wo-"

"Stop! Please stop…no more." Tifa's face held nothing but horror and pain. "I'm sorry I asked."

Saya rose from the bed, gathering her stuff in the process, "I shouldn't have told you. I apologize. To think that a normal person, who has no idea on how the ShinRa labs work, would be able to take it all in." Saya walked be Tifa, with a small limp in her left leg. "I'm leaving now, and I appreciate what you have done for me."

Saya walked down the stairs and deep in thought, if she had not looked up at the last minute she would have ran into Cloud, who stood at the bottom of the steps. "Woa! Sorry, I was thinking about something." Saya muttered and tried to sidestep to move past Cloud. But Cloud would not let her pass; he grabbed her arm and pulled her over to one of the tables. "Let me go! Now!" Saya punched Cloud in the face in rage. He stumbled back and tried to regain his balance. "Don't you touch me again!"

Cloud looked at her face. The red marks under her eyes were glowing with rage. "Well you haven't changed, still a short fuse and no patience for people." Cloud watched the rage in Saya's eyes fade. "Ya I know you, but let me guess…You don't know me." Cloud smiled and had a triumphant look on his face.

"Who the fuck are you?" Saya's eyes widened. "Tell me!"

"No, I think I will keep that a secret, Saya. You can find out by your self, maybe you'll remember." Cloud looked at her and smiled. He walked by her and went up the stairs to go and see Tifa.

'Whatever!' Saya walked out 7th Heaven Bar and took a deep breath. "Now to get out of here."

**WELLTHISALLSUCKSNOWDONTIT?**

"I want that girl found! I don't care how meny men it takes! We still need her for the progress of her JENOVA cells!" Hojo shouted to all of the SOLDIERS that passed by him. He sent out that order 5 hours ago, but there were still some of the SOLDIERS left walking around the building. 'She is important, and still extremely unstable. If she is with the wrong people, she could never become the killing machine that we need!'

Hojo walked toward another part of the lab. This part of the lab was darkened and if you didn't know better, you would say that there was a wall where Hojo walked. He made his way to a small unknown door and found the keypad by the door. He typed one of the thousands of codes from his head onto the keypad in front of him.

The door opened soundlessly, and Hojo made his way through the door. Automatic moving sensor lights turned on when Hojo walked into the huge room. He smiled when he saw a female in a frozen tank. Her eyes closed and the look on her face was the emotion of uncertainty and anger. Hojo knew this emotion of anger was directed toward himself.

"Mickenzi, it has been too long, you know that?" Hojo laughed at the women in the tank. "Now time has come to get Saya back, it is time for you to fulfill your purpose." He walked over to a console in front of the tank. Pulling out a key from a pocket inside his coat, he placed it into a slot on the board and typed in the activation code.

The water in the tank began to thaw and the console told Hojo that Mickenzi was being resurrected correctly. When the ice turned to water, a drain was activated and pulled all of the water out of the tank. When the water drained past Mickenzi's eyes, they snapped open and they burned natural blood red and you could see the black stripe that circled around the irises. Her black hair was flattened to her face like super glue. The red straight jacket that she wore started to strain to keep her immobile while she struggled to get it off.

"Relax Mickenzi, you're safe. By the way, I have a job for you." Hojo looked at the woman, who still kept struggling against her restrains.

"Let…Let me…LET ME GO!" Mickenzi screamed at the man who continued to watch her.

"I think not." Hojo smiled at her and pulled out a tube full of clear liquid. He inserted into a holding place. The liquid slowly drained and filled as gas in the tank where Mickenzi continued to fight. The gas slowly rose to her nose and mouth, and she tried to hold her breath in vain. She fell back and slid down the tank wall into a sitting position, her eyes glazed over. "Okay, now I will let you out." The tank wall slowly descended into the floor and Mickenzi fell all the way back.

"Jackass…" Mickenzi breathed. Her comment was shortly followed by Hojo's enormously irritating laughter. "Shut up…" And with that Mickenzi drifted into a state of obliviousness, unaware of what Hojo will do to her mind, but aware enough to feel it all.

"Always quick to get in fights. All the years you spent in that chamber has not changed your attitude or the way you act." He walked up to her and put a needle into her neck and poured all of the liquid though the hypodermic needle and into Mickenzi's neck.

Her eyes opened after Hojo pulled out the needle. Her unique eyes looked over to Hojo and she sat up. Hojo unlocked the lock on her jacket and she got to her feet. "Follow me, Mickenzi." Hojo was happy that she complied; the mind serum worked on her. They walked to a wall, and Hojo opened it up, and there were swords, guns, and daggers, among all other types of weapons. "Choose your weapon. You're going to go and capture Saya. She has escaped from ShinRa, with the help of that women over there." Hojo pointed to a capsule were a female lay in a cryogenic state.

Mickenzi's eyes widened as she looked at her. It was Shayla Hunter, the scientist that promised to protect Saya. "Why is she there?" Mickenzi asked quietly.

"She tried to escape with Saya, but was shot. Saya thought she was dead and then turned to Motoko to kill everyone. The fusion worked perfectly and, with Motoko's power, Saya murdered all of the guards that stood in front of her. If she would just lose all of her pathetic excuses not to fight, she would become the greatest assassin of all time, even better than Sephiroth. With her natural instincts, the JENOVA cells, and Motoko in her body she is the best, there is no equal or greater then Saya." Hojo went on his evil scientist rant, and Mickenzi got tired of it quickly. While he talked, she grabbed all of her weapons; Her sword, the two guns Sephiroth gave to her, and loads of ammo. Stuffing it into a bag, she turned to look at Hojo.

"So where am I supposed to look first?" Mickenzi just wanted to get away from him. "I want to get out of here and find her fast so I can just go back to sleep and get away from you."

'Ok so it makes her listen to me, but she will still act the same way.' Hojo thought. 'I guess that's what happen when you use that serum with her blood.' He smiled at her lack of wanting to cooperate with him. "There was a report that a child with silver hair was being carried by some other girl. That was near the train station in Sector 6. Now go and get her back."

Mickenzi nodded and started off to the exit of the labs. "Oh and one more thing, she won't remember you, so don't try and get her to remember. And I want her alive. You smell like a enemy to her, she won't go easy on you. And neither will you." Mickenzi looked down on this and walked out of the building to ride the train to Sector 6.

**FINALFANTASYADVENTCHILDRENISCOMMINGOUTINABOUT100DAYS**

Saya walked down the alleys of the slums in hopes of finding a way out of this hellhole. 'Ok, so much for avenging Shayla's death if I don't get out of this place alive…' Saya walked and found a train station. 'This must be where Tifa said she found me. Now getting out of here…'

"Saya! Wait up!" Saya heard her name being called and turned to see Tifa running after her. "You're fast, you know that? Even with a limp." Tifa looked at Saya and involuntarily took a step back. Saya had a sharp glare in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I don't even know what I did wrong."

"How do you get out of this place?" Saya asked sternly. "I need to get out of Midgar."

"Ummm…I never tried to get out of this place, but I know were an access gate is. If you can sneak by the guards you're home free…well you know what I mean." She laughed hesitantly. 'Man, she is so flippin' serious about what she does…'

"Where are they? The access gates I mean." Saya looked at Tifa's confused face.

"You need to go to Sector 5 by train, and I can show you were to go after we get there." Tifa looked to the train and smiled back at Saya.

"Why are you still helping me? You know that you could get killed? What if ShinRa found you traveling with me? They will test on you too!" Saya couldn't believe she was still trying to help her.

"I am helping you because I want to help you! Your doing something that looks fun, and I need to get out of this Sector." Tifa said all of that as if that was the end of discussion.

Saya decided to drop the subject for now. If she wanted to die following Saya, then that's how she could die. Saya sighed and walked to the platform. Tifa and Saya watched the train pull into the station, and the doors opened.

Saya looked away for a moment then looked back to the door to see someone tackle her down to the ground. "AH!" Saya punched the attacker in the ribs and pushed it off of her body. Saya got up and looked at the attacker. She had black and silver hair and a red ShinRa straight jacket. "This is an assassin from ShinRa, hide!" Saya pulled Grade out of her backpack. "Who are you!" Her eyes changed red and she waited for the attacker to get up.

Getting up she stared the teen in the eyes, "I am Mickenzi, and I have been sent to bring you back to ShinRa!"

**ITSTIMETOSHOOTALLOFMANKIND**

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Sorry it took forever to update. Sports and school has kept me busy. You know learning a new sport in 4 weeks right after STAR testing is not the easiest thing to do especially when I have a tournament on the weekend in a sport I have never played. Shows how much the team puts their faith in me. I am not even a fan of Field Hockey, but they asked nicely and i said ya sure, why not?

Sayahiei


End file.
